User talk:TsukinoNagisa
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kokoro wo Komete page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cure Coco (talk) 04:10, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello, yes I am! Also I really appriciate if you could also help out here, and thank you so much for offering to help, sometimes I busy at points, so I kind of miss things happening here, anyway, hope you enjoy the stay on this wiki! ;) Cure Coco (talk) 02:14, February 4, 2014 (UTC) missing piece translation Thanks again for the song lyrics, and I only managed to do the Missing Piece translation since I don't have too much time at points, though you could check for any mistakes, since I am not that perfect at translating. Anyway I think if we keep doing this, and work together I think most of the songs will quickly be completed(hopefully). ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ Cure Coco (talk) 21:51, February 5, 2014 (UTC) : I think I fixed it, I think probably was a glitch, but anyway already done! Oh, and also renamed the page from Hoori Soodo ~Yuuki wa Kizuna~ to HOLY SWORD ~Yuuki wa Kizuna~ since it was the actual title. I hope I helped, as I hope it was what you wanted and thanks for the music pages, I appriciate it ^^ Cure Coco (talk) 23:32, February 5, 2014 (UTC) : The problem with links, appear to be because of the titles (ex. Smile Present is the english translation for Egao no Purezento, and we don't allow the english translation to be the main title of the song, but the romaji title, which is Egao no Purezento, however, about the purezento part, it really is just the term of present in english, so the page would get the name Egao no Present. I saw this when I saw that people used smile, instead of sumairu.) I hope you understand what I am talking about, since you might wonder what the glitch was. Cure Coco (talk) 03:55, February 6, 2014 (UTC) : I saw it, and I think it was a really good translation, thank you for helping! ;) I am probably going to do Kokoro wo Komete next, if I have the time, and try to help out with the other lyrics too. I think the process for Makoto's characters songs are almost done, only needing the translation. Cure Coco (talk) 01:17, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Song Links I've done what you asked for Ruby-chan~ (Mind if I call you that?). The way you make the link is by doing this . If you need any help, you can ask me anytime^^CureHibiki (talk) 06:00, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome! I'll call you Ruby-chan then^^ CureHibiki (talk) 00:19, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome. It's just that i'm singing along to the songs and realise you miss lyrics or you put english in the japanese lyrics when they shouldn't be there! I don't blame you though. Everyone makes mistakes. CureHibiki (talk) 00:56, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so you're Japanese right? Can you help me with a translation. I'm creating a fanseries called Shiny Pretty Cure! and so far I have one part of the opening song translated into Japanese probably but there is one line I'm having problems translating. Can you please translate "until the jewel stops shining" into japanese with romaji and kanji? If, you're wondering what the song is called its called "Pikapika Lovely Days". CureHibiki (talk) 01:23, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Arigatou Ruby-chan! I'll come to you when I need help with more translating, 'kay. CureHibiki (talk) 01:39, August 9, 2014 (UTC) At the time of creating the Cures, I didn't really know about you so... How do you like the designs and personalities of the Cures? Cure Emerald is so far being designed. CureHibiki (talk) 01:46, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Can you translate "the jewel will shine for Pretty Cure" into Japanese?CureHibiki (talk) 01:56, August 9, 2014 (UTC) But Sara is supposed to have glasses in her Cure form due to when she becomes a Cure, she still has bad eye sight. Thanks for the translation^^ CureHibiki (talk) 02:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay, one last translation I think. "The light of gems will wash them away to create a day full of happiness!" CureHibiki (talk) 02:17, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again!CureHibiki (talk) 02:50, August 9, 2014 (UTC) If you look to the blue sky and other lyrics Thanks for fixing my mistakes >u< It's a pleasure to work with you again too^^ Could you fix the mistakes in Lovely Night ~Sparkling Happy Time~ for me? Also, could you help me with finding missing lyrics for songs from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 2 (two songs that need lyrics), Suite Pretty Cure Vocal Album 1 & 2 (1 song to have lyrics in Album 1 and 3 songs to have lyrics in the second one), Smile Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 2 (7 songs to have lyrics) and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Vocal Album 1 & 2 (Jikochuu Fellow needs lyrics and from vocal album 2 there is Clear Eyes, Ai no Chikara and 2 other songs need lyrics). This is a lot of work so let's work hard, 'kay? CureHibiki (talk) 09:28, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hai! It is a lot of work! Demo, akiramenai! (でも、あきらめない！ But, don't give up!) CureHibiki (talk) 09:28, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh, really? Go me~ Also, we need Party Has Come full lyrics but I can't find them anywhere! CureHibiki (talk) 10:18, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Lol XD You must feel like Mana. CureHibiki (talk) 10:22, November 7, 2014 (UTC) I saw! But I had to copy the full version lyrics then undid your edit so I could get the TV Size lyrics back then I pasted the full version lyrics back. CureHibiki (talk) 10:47, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and we need Happiness Good Day↑↑ lyrics too. I can't find them either. CureHibiki (talk) 10:48, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you~ CureHibiki (talk) 00:41, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Never mind.CureHibiki (talk) 10:46, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks :) Now I guess we start on songs that need ALL lyrics to be added. Starting with one song (I think) from Heartcatch. CureHibiki (talk) 10:58, November 8, 2014 (UTC) List of songs that need lyrics This is a list of songs that needs all lyrics. Suite: Smile Yell, Lalaluu ♪JOYFUL, Yumeiro Puzzle and Zutto futari de (MY TONE ~Tone of the Heart~ from Vocal Best!!) Smile: Friends☆Jet Coaster, Rainbow Coloured Everyday, BAD END ~Future Stained Black~, Peaceful Days♪, Smile Forever, Because You're There and Smile&Smile (Smile Kuru! Kuru! from Vocal Best!!) Doki Doki: Jikochū Yarou (Needs lyrics added), Doki Doki! Power!!!, Precious treasure, Clear Eyes, Dance at dawn and Ai no chikara (Pretty Cure Medley 2013 (Full Version) from Vocal Best!!) A Mistake Hey, can you please fix this mistake on Smile Pretty Cure! Medley which was created by User:Tama71999. I have no idea why she decided to screw the page up, so can you please fix it up before she decides to screw it up more? I've also noticed that she always edits page i edit on which is why Smile Pretty Cure! Medley ended that way. CureHibiki (talk) 11:16, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:fixed crappy mistakes Thanks >u< Apparently Tama17999's cousin User:Abc000 can get into her account and only does it to annoy her and doesn't care one bit about this wiki. But my gut says they're the same person. I fixed a mistake which is "Purikyua". Everyone spells it with a lower case "p" when it must be a capital "P". Also, I'm only making you do songs that I can't find lyrics to. CureHibiki (talk) 23:45, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Lyrics Well, I can find lyrics for Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 2 but I can't copy and paste them. The only song from that album that I can copy and paste lyrics for is Iridescent Happiness, Megumi's theme song. CureHibiki (talk) 00:17, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Actually I found all lyrics to the album and is currently waiting for the full versions to come out so I can see if I have the right lyrics or not because sometimes, Google Translate acts like a bitch and gives me "Kaita" instead of "Egaita" for example. I can start doing Phantom's song now though because the full version is out on YouTube right now. CureHibiki (talk) 01:53, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I need help with the romaji for Phantom's song! I created the page and added the Kanji but the romaji I had trouble with because Google Translate didn't know some Kanji and I couldn't pick up what he was saying for those kanji. Here's the link to the page: Phantom Shadow ~In the Name of Despair~. CureHibiki (talk) 02:23, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Songs I've got all song lyrics (except for English) for HapCha Vocal Album 2 but I'm not creating the pages until the full versions are out on YouTube. Also, I added kanji and romaji lyrics to the Suite songs (except for MY TONE ~ Tone of the Heart~ because I can't find lyrics) Doki Doki songs (except Jikochuu Fellow). You just need to do translation basically. CureHibiki (talk) 11:06, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Also I fixed up two mistakes - First one: the correct version was "towa ni nemure" not "eien ni nemure". Second one: the correct version was "Higeki to nabeki ni" not "Higeki toiki ni". CureHibiki (talk) 11:13, November 24, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome CureHibiki (talk) 12:11, November 24, 2014 (UTC) On Minna Tomodachi Article Please help to translate the article Minna Tomodachi. (こんなちいさな手のひらでも 誰かと手と手つなげるかな? だけどまた 遠い場所で見ているだけ… ちょっとカッコをつけてみたり あべこべ言って困らせたり ホントはね ただ仲良くなりたいんだ… でもね、そばに キミがいると ふしぎなほど 勇気がでる! こころのとびらひらいて おひさまの光あびよう そして春の花のように やさしさ届けよう 笑顔が笑顔を呼んで 夢がたくさん集まる 明日(あした)も楽しくなろう! だれも ひとりじゃないよ みんなみんなともだちだよ ちゃんと大事にしたいものを 傷つけて落ち込んだりしてた 素直にね 「ごめんね」さえも言えなくて それでもボクは知っているよ 弱虫だったこの背中を 見守って 話しかけてくれていたね どんなときも 力あわせ たすけあえる 仲間だから こころの宝石箱に うれしい気持ちが増えて キラキラ輝きながら 未来を照らした 想いと想い結んで ほどけない約束しよう いつかきっとなりたかった 強い 自分になれる だからもっとがんばるんだ こころの瞳に映る たったひとつの世界が しあわせで満ちるように 希望に向かおう こころのとびらひらいて おひさまの光あびよう そして春の花のように やさしさ届けよう 笑顔が笑顔を呼んで 夢がたくさん集まる 明日(あした)も楽しくなろう! だれも ひとりじゃないよ みんなみんなともだちだよ Translation completed please send the message to my talk page. Pretty Cure Embassy (talk) 21:29, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Lyrics Hey, I just want to let you know that when you do the lyrics, only Romaji is to be in italics while Kanji and English stay the way you find them. CureHibiki (talk) 08:29, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I did? Oh...I forgot that I did.CureHibiki (talk) 08:44, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Just in case you haven't noticed, I've found all lyrics that I asked you to find. Now you just have to add English translations for those songs. CureHibiki (talk) 09:25, January 21, 2015 (UTC)